Earth
The cradle of humanity and the center of solar civilization. The Earth is home to the super-majority of all humans with a total population of 11.2 billion inhabitants out of the total 11.5 billion. It is the location of the capital of the New United Nations the unchallenged superpower of the modern solar system and is famous for its ancient history, diverse cultures blue oceans and complex biosphere. Regions The United Nations recognizes nine distinct continental regions on Earth for the purposes of its administration. East Asia Stretching from frozen Siberia, to the inundated shores of the Mekong, the continental region of East Asia is the most populous of all of them. Its regional capital is located in the Chinese city of Xi'an. It was formerly occupied by the second cold war hegemon, the People's Republic of China. South Asia Africa Formerly impoverished and politically irrelevant by the time of Earth's unification the African continent was home to one of the planet's most powerful blocs. It was split between the West and East African Union both successor to the eponymous African Union. Its regional capital is located in the Addis Ababa, in the republic of Ethiopia. It is particularly influential in the modern day as it is the location of both the Kenyan and Gabonaise space elevators. Europe A once powerful subcontinent Europe, was historically occupied by the European Federation. Its regional capital is the ancient city of Paris. North America The thirteen republics of North America have a combined population of over six hundred and a half million. It is the location of the United Nations capital of New York. North America has been historically occupied by the United States of America, a pre-crisis superpower that took part in the Sino-American War and was almost entirely occupied by the North American Union when it was integrated into the New United Nations. The regional capital of North America is located in Toronto. South America Middle East and North Africa Australasia and the Pacific Antarctica History Twenty-First Century Earther history during the twenty-first century is largely marked first by a lightning fast exodus onto Luna and Mars the end of which was marked by the apocalyptic Sino-American War in turn marking the beginning of the Crisis a period of chaos caused by man-made climate change and needless bloodshed. It was during the Crisis that the New United Nations began to consolidate power over the planet as solving its issues became impossible for any one nation. Twenty-Second Century The twenty second century say the rebuilding of Earth-bound civilization and the emergence of Earth as the solar system's solitary superpower. During this time occurred the rapid rewilding of the Earth's scarred ecosystem and the Artemis Crisis, that resulted in the supreme executive power of the Secretary General and the combined military of the Peacekeeper Corps. By this time a transition was beginning to take place on Earth where its economy was moving towards post-scarcity models once the old economy became nonviable. Twenty-Third Century Throwing its weight aroundCategory:Celestial Bodies Category:Planets Category:Cislunar Space